Transmissions to subspace
by Maverick Soldier
Summary: Dear Nero: I hope you receive this transmission soon. I am all right and so is our child.


Nero:

I hope you receive this transmission soon. I am all right and so is our child. I am currently aboard some awful evacuation transport. There aren't many that managed to avoid the super nova as it destroyed our home but it looks like buying my way onto this damn refuse freighter cost me was worth it. I think I am going into labor and damn you Nero I need you here so I can choke the life from you!  
End transmission

Dear Nero:

No one has heard from the _Narada_ in days; leave it to you to miss your own son's birth. Yes, a son. And I gave birth to him on this filthy transport. Luckily, he has _my _will to live and is doing fine. Even so, I named him Oren, after you. We are currently destined for a planet somewhere on the edge of the Empire territory, or I suppose _former_ Empire, and the Federation. How humiliating; crawling to the Federation on our bellies: a crippled race. I know what you would say, seeing us here at the mercy of the Federation and it is not suitable language for our child. Anyway, I expect to see you soon, be safe.  
End transmission

Dear Nero:  
I've heard some unsettling rumors about you and that damned mining ship of yours. When the Vulcan ambassador deployed the weapon intended to save Romulus he was drawn into a singularity of his own creation. (And, after his failure to fulfill his promise, the only honorable course of action on his part.) But I have heard a rumor that you were sighted in that area at around the same time. Nero, if this is true and you were fool enough to fall into that product of Vulcan idiocy; I may kill you. I pray this is untrue, as I highly desire your son to grow up with a proper father, and not the gutless man I will make you should I discover you have failed as well.

Oren has your eyes, and each day I am reminded of your absence. Each day I await your return, Nero.

Disdainfully, your Wife.  
End transmission

Damnit Nero:  
If your son were not so close at hand you would certainly find this transmission far louder and more colorful than I dare make it now. It has been confirmed by various sources that you _followed_ that damn Vulcan into the singularity that devoured the super nova. Truly if Oren had not already taken so well to his name I would change it to the most deplorable profanity if only to save him the dishonor of being named for an inane fool such as you. How dare you leave me, how dare you abandon your son and your people! I needed you, your son NEEDS YOU NOW! I suppose that damned first officer of your, Ayel, let you just flagrantly abandon your responsibilities to your family. I will destroy him should I ever lay eyes on him again.

Quantum mechanics have always been your strong suit(why you chose _mining_ of all things is beyond me) and I expect you to return, assuming you have not been destroyed. If a mere "black hole" can defeat you and that monstrous ship then you are certainly not the man I love. Return to me so you can see your son, I expect no less from you. Be safe. I want to see your face again, so I can remove your beating heart myself.

Regretfully, still your Wife.  
End transmission

Nero,  
You honestly got yourself drawn into that singularity didn't you?...

How could you do that, _WHY_ would you do that? You knew our child would be arriving soon and yet you… you went off and did something so incredibly stupid. I don't understand Nero. Were you following that Vulcan? I can't believe that. But I suppose it would only be one event in you long line of idiotic choices. I remember dutifully how you bloodied your commanding officer's face when he told you that you couldn't take leave early to await your unborn child. In turn the damn tyrant sent you to an even more distant mining site.

In turn you might have been here when this tragedy came to pass, or at least close at hand so I wouldn't have to spend the duration of my labor and the birth your son on a cramped, slow, and overpopulated evacuation shuttle. You might even have finished early and been on-planet at the time. We might have escaped together. Although with your apparent predilection for _failure_ the odds probably would have been that we both would have perished.

Regardless, we are all safe now and all that is left is for you to return. I am certain you are alive, wherever you are. All I ask for is your return.

Your Wife.  
End transmission

Nero,  
Where the hell are you?! Nero I demand you survive whatever has happened and return to me! Damnit Nero I love you, and so does the son who waits to meet you.

…

End Transmission

Dear Nero,  
It's been months since my last message. There has been no word or sighting of anything that might at your possible return. The Federation has been surprisingly helpful. Apparently the Ambassador Spock had a contingency plan prepared, should his attempt to save the planet Romulus fail. An emergency council has been formed by the remaining Romulans in order to negotiate with the Federation but… there is little we can do. The Federation had already groomed a planet just within the boarder of their territory as a future colony for the Romulan survivors. Damn those Vulcans and their incessant logic. With every correct move they make I can feel their collective ego grow. Or perhaps it is that they attempt to show no hint at all of smugness that truly infuriates me.

We will be relocated to the colony soon. Until then do not expect another transmission from me.

Your Son and Wife await.  
End transmission

Nero,

My love you should see it; it is breathtaking and heartbreaking in the same moment and I can hardly stand to exist in this moment.  
End transmission

Nero,  
It would horrify you, perhaps even terrify you to see us today. With our numbers so few; the Federation lends their every hand to help us rebuild on our new colony. In a system miraculously similar to our own the Federation gave our people the planet Delfi En'teii. Some of the Terrans have taken to calling it Romulus II but to us, it is a mockery of what we have lost.

Terrans, Vulcans, Andorians, all the foolish races of the Federation have come to help us build our new lives here. They walk with us through newly built streets and treat our wounded. They do their best to assist us in the reconstruction of our most sacred structures, though we know they will never be the same.

Our close contact is often strenuous and full of barely veiled friction though sometimes it is easy, the Terrans especially with their wide smiles, joking and exchanging stories as if it has always been this way. Nero I often don't know what to make of all this. I am unsure how I will balance all of this in our son. How do I prepare him for a future I can't fathom myself? It is during the best and worst of days that I think of you, and scan as much information about singularity anomalies as I can manage. I often feel as if I can sense that you are alive somewhere. Perhaps I have adopted some of your foolishness. Perhaps…

Love, you Wife  
End Transmission

Nero,  
I am certain you would be horrified. It has been nearly a month since my last message and much has changed. We have formed a new council to represent the Romulan people and, to the chagrin of many, have tentatively joined the Federation for the time being. Even so I am certain this arrangement, no matter the duration, will have a profound effect on our history.

Your son is already growing to be quite the handful. When will you come to see him? There will be a day when he demands to see his father and do intend to let him down? I will not lie to the boy Nero, I will tell him exactly what kind of Melvekian rock slime the father who abandoned him was. I am certain you are working to come back to me so for now, I will hold my tongue.

Your Wife.  
End Transmission

Nero,  
There is much to be done and I don't have time to fritter away sending you messages and waiting for your response. Oren grows well and our colony flourishes as best it can.

Your Wife.  
End transmission

Nero,  
You missed Oren's birthday. We celebrated with as much Romulan tradition as possible, though some of the Terrans who work with me in various reconstruction projects insisted upon giving Terran gifts to the child and applying a few confusing rituals of their own at his celebration. Their singing is baffling.

Your son has started walking. I was helping him in our garden the other day and he took his first steps. It is with great distaste that I share these moments with Terrans and Vulcans and not my own Husband. I look for you out in the stars.

With Love.  
End Transmission

To Nero,  
I hit a man today. More accurately, I suppose, I shattered his cheekbone and broke his nose. He was Romulan and dared to suggest that you were a traitor and a coward. He looked down at our son and boasted that he could raise boy to become a strong, true Romulan that you never would be able. He said I would never have to sully my hands with the manual labor of the construction ever again. He had the nerve to offer me all this on the single request that I forget you. That I let you slip from my mind and eventually my heart.

I spat in his face. And then I sent him to the medical facilities. Even without a father my son, my Oren, is twice what that man could ever hope to be. Each day I see you in him and each day I see that no one but you will suffice to be his father. Return to me so that I can truly make these interlopers pay.

Always yours.  
End Transmission

Nero,  
I'm going to the place where you disappeared. The Federation is investigating the area where the artificial singularity was created to investigate any lasting effects to the area and, presumably, to search for any signs of their lost Vulcan. They say that they can't find any sign of what happened: no sign of the red matter, no sign of the super nova and no sign of Romulus. They have deemed the area safe to travel through for civilians and I have volunteered as an assistant on a science vessel to observe the area for the next two weeks. Everyone aboard this ship knows the entire trip is a ruse. There is nothing to find, out in that void of space, but there are others like me that want to see it all for themselves, to honor the memory of those who vanished that day. I doubt I will discover anything that I haven't already read in some Federation report and I am certain I will have nothing new to tell Oren. But I have to go anyway. You would tell me its foolish and possibly dangerous when I have our son to think of but… If you return I will be waiting.

Your Wife  
End Transmission

Nero,  
If you were to ever receive my transmissions, I am certain it would be now. Your son and I are hardly a breath from where you vanished. I am as close as I can come to you now, show me you have not forgotten me.

Love you Wife.  
End Transmission

Nero,  
With every year that passes, especially on the anniversary of his birth and your disappearance, I see you in our son more and more. He is strong and you should see him. He keeps me busy and some days it takes quite a lot of strength to keep him in line. He is a powerful spirit and I know he will adapt easily with these changing times. I know you would be proud.

But Nero, you have to return. Each day seems to grow a little darker, and I know I should let go of my hope for you but I just can't. I don't dare pull away from that. Do not let me down. I am hardly far from begging now.

Your Wife  
End Transmission

Nero,

I don't dare look at Oren today, and young as he is I know he has noticed. Something in my chest went cold as I walked the streets this afternoon. Your face came to mind and I can't push it away. I feel like death has settled into my body in a way I have not felt even as Romulus was swallowed up those years ago. I fear what this means…  
End Transmission

Nero,  
A vessel found something in space… in the void of Romulus. A few simple objects, some scraps of debris. Trash, remnants where there should be none in the place where so many lives vanished. Black and sleek, to me the scraps of shrapnel are familiar. I beg you, I am on my knees hiding from my son so he does not see me in this pathetic state! Return to me, I will give anything!

Your Wife,  
End transmission

You truly are gone… aren't you Nero? Why didn't you wait for my message?! Why didn't you... Nero… I love you. I love you…

End Transmission

* * *

A/N: I changed the last line. I think its a bit more dramatic this way.  
I find it _highly _unlikely that _none _of the Romulans escaped their planet. They had plenty of time to at least start an evacuation. Given that... how would Nero know his wife was dead when he attacked Spock only moments after the red matter was used? With that much disturbance there was no way he would have been able to send or receive any viable signals so close to a black hole and with whatever remained of the super nova radiation. Seems like some heated speculation on his part.


End file.
